Yu-Gi-Oh! anime, manga or movie only characters
__TOC__ First series anime only characters Shotaro Akaboshi Shotaro Akaboshi (赤星 昇太郎, Akaboshi Shōtarō) is a collector that steals Miho's watch. Dark Yugi comes to get it back. He is voiced by Bin Shimada. The Four Game Masters :Main article: The Four Game Masters The Four Game Masters, consisting of Ridley Sheldon, Ryuichi Fuha, Aileen Rao and Daimon are a group of gamers who appear only in the first series anime, with the exception of Daimon. They were hired by Seto Kaiba to defeat Yugi. Dr. Kekeru Goyu Dr. Kekeru Goyu (豪遊 カケル, Gōyū Kekeru) does not properly take care of Shizuka, Jonouchi's sister. The doctor had fired Nurse Miyuki. The doctor loses to Dark Yugi in a putt-putt game. Dr. Goyu goes insane. He is voiced by Banjo Ginga. Haiyama Haiyama (灰山) is a boy who manipulates Kujirada while pretending that the opposite is going on. Haiyama is defeated by Dark Yugi in a digital pet duel. He is voiced by Daisuke Sakaguchi. Kageyama sisters The Kageyama sisters are three witches who want to have the three Hecate witch cards. Risa Kageyama (影山 リサ, Kageyama Risa) wants to take Yugi's Violet Hecate (バイオレット ヘカテー, Vioretto Hekatē) card. After pretending to be Yugi's friend, Risa reveals herself to be one of the sisters. Yugi, with the Millennium Puzzle taken away from him, is forced into a Duel Monsters game with the Kageyama sisters. Yugi is about to lose when Kaiba appears and takes over. Kaiba defeats the Kageyama sisters in Duel Monsters, explaining that he should be the one to defeat Yugi. The first Risa is voiced by Wakana Yamazaki and the others are voiced by Emi Uwagara and Konomi Maeda. Deck * Gorgon * Violet Hecate * Yellow Hecate * Red Hecate Kaoruko Himekoji Kaoruko Himekoji (姫小路 薫子, Himekoji Kaoruko), being supported by the chairman of the student council, tries to win a beauty contest at her school. When she prevents Miho from going onto the final round by ripping her beautiful dress apart, Yugi gets angry at her and plays a Shadow Game with her. She is voiced by Yumi Touma. Mayumi Mayumi is a girl who wants to give a love letter to Jonouchi. She asked Anzu and Miho about him and they questioned her liking in Jonouchi. Still, they asked Yugi for help seeing as Yugi was Jonouchi's friend. Yugi took them to his grandfather's game shop and his grandfather, Sugoroku gave them a blank puzzle, telling Mayumi she could write a message on it and give it to Jonouchi to figure out. He also stated it was how he got Yugi's grandmother to like him. Later, Mayumi slips the present into Jonouchi's desk when they get to class. But when Jonouchi finds it, the teacher Ms. Chono, takes it and says she will figure it out, then read the message. Anzu stands up and says that Ms. Chono shouldn't be reading other people's messages and says she was the one who gave Jonouchi the gift. Ms. Chono later called Anzu into her office telling her it was against the rules to bring something like that to school. Anzu complains the rules are too strict and says she will make a petition to lessen the strictness in the school rules. But, a few bullies write bad words over her signs and break her petition board. Yugi and Jonouchi support her and Jonouchi fights the bullies. Ms. Chono sees them fighting and calls them to her office. She says that they were in trouble. Yugi, Anzu, and Jonouchi complain it wasn't their fault. Ms. Chono lets them leave and calls in the bullies. She thanks them for doing what they did to Anzu and pardons them. Yugi overhears and is in shock. He turns into Yami Yugi. Yami Yugi comes out and accuses Ms. Chono for using her authority to hurt Anzu. They make a deal to play a game: if Yami wins Chono will leave Anzu alone, and if Chono wins Yugi will be expelled. The game was to put together a broken mirror. Except blindfolded. Yami gives her a pair of gloves and a blindfold. They both begin. But in the middle of the game, Chono takes off her blindfold and unfairly finishes the puzzle. Yami Yugi tells her it is a Shadow Game and the consequences will be very dire. After Chono unfairly finishes the mirror puzzle Yami Yugi stands up, telling her she cheated and used her authority to hurt others and that underneath her beautiful face she was completely ugly. As a result, Chono's face mask cracks and her truly ugly face is revealed. She screams when she sees her reflection and runs. Later, Jonouchi asks Anzu why she gave him the love letter puzzle. Anzu claims it was a joke. Mayumi later tells Anzu and Miho she is no longer interested in Jonouchi after how she saw how he treated her gift earlier. She is voiced by Yuko Sumitomo. Miyuki Sakurai Miyuki Sakurai (桜井 美雪, Sakurai Miyuki) is a nurse whom Jonouchi falls in love with but is heartbroken when she leaves to be with her boyfriend after she is fired from her job by Dr. Goyu; Miyuki is taken, causing Jonouchi heartbreak. She is voiced by Yuri Amano. Student Council Chairman The Chairman (大味) is a boy who wants Kaoruko Himekoji to win the student beauty contest. He is competing against fellow student council member Honda, who is pushing for Miho to win. He is voiced by Kouzou Shioya. Tetsu Tasaki Tetsu Tasaki, also known as Tetsu the Hedgehog (針ねずみのテツ), is a person who is framed by Jiro. Jiro disguises himself as Tetsu and breaks out of prison. While Tetsu also breaks out of prison and commits some robberies, Tetsu is being framed for a variety of crimes that were committed by Jiro. Tetsu has to prove his innocence. He is voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama. Warashibe Warashibe (童部) is a student who is infatuated with Miho Nosaka, and is good at Capsule Monster Chess. Warashibe has a habit of sucking on lollipops. He is voiced by Nobuo Tobita. Second series anime only characters Aaron Aaron, known in Japan as Juan is a boy who plays chess with Seto Kaiba. Alister Main article: Alister. Chris, Ironheart and Sky Ironheart (アイアンハート, Aianhāto) and Chris (クリス, Kurisu) are the father and daughter of Dartz who ruled Atlantis 10,000 years ago respectively. They have a wolf pet, Skye (Sunny), who is really Silver Fang in disguise. Dartz Main article: Dartz. Grerimo Grerimo, known in Japan as Grimo (グリモ, Gurimo), is a member of Doma, appearing only the "Waking the Dragons" story arc. His name is never spoken in the English anime; it has been confirmed by Seto Kaiba's voice actor Eric Stuart that his official dub name is "Grerimo". He defeats Rex and Weevil and captures their souls. He later challenges Yugi, using Obelisk the Tormentor and The Seal of Orichalcos against him. Yugi manages to defeat him, though, and Grerimo's soul is absorbed by the Seal. It is unknown what became of Grerimo's soul at the end of the arc. Grerimo uses a Warrior Deck. His stragety focuses on swarming the field with his warriors, taking advantage of The Seal of Orichalcos's ability that allows the player to summon additional monsters to the Field, and then uses The A. Forces to give his monsters a high ATK boost. Rebecca Hawkins Main article: Rebecca Hawkins. KC DuelTek 760 The Virtual dueling computer Yugi defeated at the start of the KC Grand Championship. Since it is a computer it's deck features cards from Kaiba's card database. In it's duel with Yugi it relied mainly on the abilities of "Robbin' Goblin" and "Berserk Gorilla". Yugi countered its strategy using "Heart of the Underdog" a card he actually gave to Rick at the beginning of the previous episode and "Spirit Ryu" which gains more attack points depending on the number of dragons discarded to the Graveyard in the turn it was Summoned. In the end Yugi defeats the DuelTek and frees his friends. Jean Claude Magnum Jean Claude Magnum (ジョン・クロード・マグナム, Jyon Kurōdo Magunamu) is a Hollywood actor that has starred in several Ninja Movies. He is the suitor and opponent of Mai Valentine, who challenged her to a duel for the right to marry him or not. He attempted to use Hollywood trickery to briefly kidnap Mai after he lost to her. Magnum uses a Ninja Deck composing of low-level Ninja monsters, many of whom Special Summon other monsters when they are summoned. In the original Japanese version he is voiced by Hozumi Gouda. KaibaCorp Grand Championship Contestants Main article: Grand Championship Contestants. The contestents, who only appeared in the KaibaCorp Grand Championship. These included: Abe the Monkey Man, Apnarg Otom, Balfry Ginger, Ethan Shark, Dr. Richard Goat, Jafar Shin, Fortune Salim, Paul McGregor, Sergei Ivanoff, Shane Jordan, Totani Ialos and Vivian Wong. Noah Kaiba Main article: Noah Kaiba. Mikey Mikey, known in Japan as Milko (ミルコ, Miruko), is the younger brother of Alister. In the original Japanese version, Mikey is killed when a tank he boarded was blown up. In the English anime, Mikey is said to have been captured. In either case, the event serves as the basis of Alister's vendetta against Kaiba. Rafael Main article Rafael. Rick Rick is an amateur duelist with an interest in Dragon cards, was first seen at the very beginning of the KC Grand Championship in "Unwanted Guest". Rick engaged in a duel against KC DuelTek 760, but due to a mysterious hacker (whom later turned out to be Zigfried von Schroeder) he unwillingly had to face KC DuelTek 760 on its highest and most dangerous level. Luckily Yugi, who were close by, jumped in and took over the duel and eventually won due to combining the effect of Rick's Spirit Ryu and Heart of the Underdog, a card he gave to Rick shortly before the duel. Leon von Schroeder Main article: Leon von Schroeder. Zigfried von Schroeder Main article Zigfried von Schroeder. Valon Main article: Valon. Manga only characters Amane Bakura Amane Bakura (獏良 天音, Bakura Amane) is Ryo's deceased younger sister. She is only ever mentioned in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga where Ryo is seen writing a letter to her. It is stated that Amane died before the letter was written. Chopman The Chopman (チョップマン, Choppuman) is a serial killer that is in one of the traps at KaibaLand. Chopman had earlier murdered ten Boy Scouts near Domino Park by chopping their bodies into unrecognizeable pieces. KaibaCorp later hired the Chopman. Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu become living chess pieces on a chess board. When Jonouchi is captured, he and Johji are up against the Chopman. Jonouchi is handcuffed on a chain that has Chopman on the end, and he is trapped in the room by a locked door with bars. After Yugi's Millennium Puzzle gives him an idea, Jonouchi frees his hand from the handcuff and attaches it onto the door. Chopman opens the door by accident with his strength and knocks a candle over. He is set on fire when the candle falls into the pit of oil that Chopman is standing in. Chopman was the inspiration for the Chopman the Desperate Outlaw card. A.D. Fujita Assistant director Fujita 「AD 藤''田」is a character who only appears in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. In the English version of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters video game, he is called A.D. Archie. Fujita is a boy hired by a director at ZTV to "stage school bullying". Fujita lures Yugi in front of cameras by telling him that he will see a famous movie star. Fujita hits him several times. Jonouchi rushes to the scene to stop him but Fujita stops at the request of the director, who later beats up Jonouchi. Tomoya Hanasaki Tomoya Hanasaki (花咲 友也, Hanasaki Tomoya), known in the English version of the DDM video game as Lint Greendale, is a friend of Yugi's that is obsessed with American superhero comics, particularly "Zombire" (ゾンバイア), a Spawn parody. Hanasaki is beaten up by Sozoji after Hanasaki gives the tickets to Sozoji's ear-deafening concert to Yugi. Dark Yugi later places a penalty game on Sozoji. In a later issue, Hanasaki dresses up as American Hero Zombire (The Greendale Zombire) when he is told that Yugi is in danger, but he finds that the men who told him that lured him into a trap; they want to ransom Hanasaki for his father's money. Hanasaki is saved by Dark Yugi. Hanasaki looks just like his parents, who also happen to look like each other; the other likeness they share is their Zombire obsession. Zombire was tributed in the form of the Zombyra the Dark card. Goro Inogashira Goro Inogashira (猪頭 吾郎, Inogashira Gorō), called Kreiger in the English version of the DDM video game, is a menber of class 3-D who steals class 1-B's spot at the school carnival. Inogashira, whose class usually makes Hiroshima-style okonomiyaki for the festival, then places his giant grill in the center. The grill is used in a Shadow Game between Inogashira and Dark Yugi. Junky Scorpion store owner The owner of a store called "Junky Scorpion" (Scorpion Shoes in the English version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters game) tries to con Jonouchi out of a pair of shoes he bought. The owner plays a shadow game with Dark Yugi where they take turns grabbing yen bills out of a shoe, which has one of his poisonous scorpions placed inside its toe. If either one reaches too deep inside, they run the risk of being stung. Attempting to cheat, the owner stabs the toe of the shoe with a knife, planning to kill it and take all the bills, but he missed and is poisoned. Johji Johji (ジョージ, Jōji), known as Cedric in the English DDM video game, is Hiroto Honda's baby nephew. Honda takes him to Kaiba's amusement park, KaibaLand. The baby, who is Honda's nephew, is an admirer of Seto Kaiba, is lecherous towards Anzu and other females, and spews curse words at times. He calls Honda by his given name, Hiroto. Johji is also recognizable for wearing a duck costume. Mr. Crown Mr. Crown ''', known in the English version of DDM as '''Sindin the Clown, is the father of Ryuji. Mr. Crown lost to Sugoroku Mutou in a Shadow Game and wanted revenge on the old man. Nezumi Nezumi 「ネズミ」 is a boy with buckteeth that uses a sob story about him getting hit by yo-yos in a robbery to lure Yugi and Jonouchi to Hirutani. Nezumi only appears in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. In the English version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters video game, he is called Nibbles. Nezumi tells Jonouchi that three gang members ambushed him, beat him, and stole his yo-yo. Out of anger, Jonouchi asks Nezumi to lead him to the gangsters. Yugi and Jonouchi travel to Hirutani's abandoned warehouse, where scores of gang members ambush the two boys. Nezumi runs away when Yugi and Jonouchi manage to defeat the gang members, Yugi luring them onto the roof which he then punctures with his own yo-yo enough times that their weight sends them crashing through. The Dungeon Dice Monsters name, Nibbles, stems from a gang member character in West Side Story named "Nibbles." It may also have something to do with how the character is designed to resemble a rat. Old Man Dentures Old Man Dentures (イレバージ, Irebā-ji) known as Egger Baldwin in the English version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters video game is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. "Old Man Dentures" is a nickname given to the cranky candy-store owner. Mokuba Kaiba bribes "Dentures" to set up Yugi to lose a game of Capsule Monster Chess by having the coin machine rigged. Yugi wins the game anyway. Sozoji Sozoji (騒象寺, Sōzōji), known in the English version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters video game as Fender Shrill is a karaoke player who tries to get people to listen to his horrid singing. Yugi recalls negative testimony from three boys who he labels as "Mr. A," "Mr. B," and "Mr. C" (A-kun, B-kun, and C-kun in the Japanese version) to express universal condemnation of Sozoji's music. Sozoji forces Yugi and Tomoya Hanasaki to buy tickets to Sozoji's All Night Solo Live Show in order to resell them to other people. When Hanasaki gives the tickets to Yugi in an attempt to free himself from the "debt," Sozoji discovers the exchange and reveals a beaten Hanasaki to Yugi during the solo. In revenge, Dark Yugi challenges Sozoji to a shadow game. When Sozoji loses, he is forced to hear his own heartbeat. Tsuruoka Tsuruoka「鶴岡」, known in the English version of the DDM video game as Anton Periwig, is the guidance counselor of Domino High School. Tsuruoka reveals the low achievement test grades of Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda to their peers as punishment for playing achievement test bingo while having low test scores. He then snatches Anzu's gift to Yugi (A pocket game called "Lovely Two"), citing that he can't bring games to school. Even with Yugi's friends protesting, Tsuruoka comes close to stepping on it. Dark Yugi comes out and challenges him to a game. Tsuruoka decides to hide the pocket game and give Yugi and his friends sixty minutes to find the game in the school. If they found it in time, they get the game back. If they don't, they get expelled and the game is destroyed. With Anzu's game, Dark Yugi heads to the teacher's lounge. He uses it to prove that Tsuruoka was hiding it in his body. Jonouchi and Honda pull off Tsuruoka's wig, revealing the game with five seconds left until time would be up. Tsuruoka begs for Yugi and his friends not to reveal that he wears a wig. ZTV Director The ZTV Director is a character only appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. In the English version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters video game, he is called Director Dutchy. This director stages bullying so he could make money off of a false documentary. After paying Fujita to hit Yugi, the director is confronted by Dark Yugi. The director loses a Shadow Game involving dice and is forced to see nothing but mosaics. ZTV Producer The ZTV Producer is a charcter only appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. In the English version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters video game, he is called Producer Scrooge. A corrupt executive of a television studio, this producer plans to rig the final contest of a "Get the Million", a game show, so that Jonouchi has no chance of winning ¥1,000,000 (About $10,000 U.S.) Dark Yugi shows up in the control room and spills red paint over the controls, so that "Mr. Producer" can't tell which button rigs the wheel. Jonouchi yells for the wheel to stop and he wins one million yen. Dark Yugi placed a penalty game on him that made him beg on camera, upsetting the audience. Jonouchi's check turns worthless when the television studio goes out of business. Capsule Monsters only characters Alex Brisbane Professor Alex Brisbane is a direct descendant of Alexander the Great. He was working with Dr. Solomon Muto in India exploring a mysterious pyramid. They entered it and only Brisbane got out, Dr. Mutou apparently disappeared in to thin air. Later, when Yugi and friends came, he led them to the chamber in the pyramid where Dr. Mutou disappeared. It turns out that when professor Brisbane entered, he got possessed by the dark side of Alexander the Great and used Yugi and his friends to unleash the "ultimate power." Alexander the Great The greatest conqueror in history, Alexander the Great was an ancient king who nearly conquered the world, and serves as the main villian during the Capsual Monsters mini-arc. Through his armies some of the ancient world's greatest nations fell before him, including Greece, Persia, and Egypt (the latter of which made Alexander into on of the great pharaohs). During his adventures Alexander came into possession of the Millennium Ring and began to carry it as a lucky charm. However, the ring soon began to cloud his mind, causing him to turn power-hungry and losing the respect of his troops (except for a handful of his servants). Wanting ultimate power Alexander was confronted by Shadi who told him to take the trial of the Capsual Monsters if he wanted the power. Alexander passed the trials, but was not allowed the power he wanted and his soul was trapped within the legendery Pyramid of Alexander (located in India). His spirit was also torn in two, one good (which was trapped within the game) and one evil (this one being trapped within the temple). Alexander's evil half would later possess his direct decendent. After Yugi and friends passed the Capsule Monster trial (with the help of Alexander's good side), they crossed back into the pyramid and confronted Alexander's possessed descendent. He managed to steal an artifact that would allow him to unlock an ultimate power from within the temple. However, he was foiled by Yugi and friends and Alexander's dark half was banished forever, while his good side's spirit finally passed on to rest. Movie Only Characters Shougo Aoyama Shougo Aoyama (翔吾 Shōgo) appears in a Yu-Gi-Oh! movie based on Toei's Yu-Gi-Oh! series that has only been released in Japan. Shougo is Mokuba's age and has a "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" in his Magic and Wizards (Duel Monsters) Deck. He is too timid to pull a winning streak, and once he gets the Red-Eyes resorts to simply intimidating people with it so they won't duel him. Yugi tries to encourage Shougo by dueling with Seto Kaiba. He is voiced by Eiko Yamada. Anubis Main article:Anubis. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters